Amor de Areia e Prata
by Lavi Black
Summary: Reescrita E se, na noite em que assassinou sua família, Itachi tivesse deixado mais alguém vivo, além de Sasuke? E se essa pessoa soubesse de toda verdade, além de possuir um poder que, por muito tempo, foi escondido pelos Uchiha? O que aconteceria se Sasuke, acabando de retornar à Konoha, encontrasse essa pessoa? Seu ódio acabaria ou somente aumentaria?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto. Já Selyne, Lian, Shizuka e Mirei são de minha autoria e não devem ser utilizados em outros lugares sem a minha autorização.

**Amor de Areia e Prata**

**Introdução**

Do alto de um prédio, uma ninja observa o extenso deserto que rodeia Suna. A mente dela viaja como se estivesse sendo levada pelo vento para os lugares mais distantes. Memórias trancadas começam a se libertar conforme a perspectiva de voltar ao lar se torna mais real. A licença que ela tirou se encontra no final e logo ela terá que voltar para a própria vila.

Um suspiro escapa pelos lábios ocultos pela máscara negra. Os olhos escuros se fecham por um momento, protegendo-se do vento, que bate mais forte. Quando o vento se estabiliza, ela volta a abrir os olhos, deixando o corpo cair. Durante a queda, ela vira o corpo, podendo, assim, apoiar os pés na grade do andar de baixo. O som de uma porta sendo aberta chama a atenção dela, que se vira, deparando-se com o Kazekage parado no batente, olhando-a.

- Passeando, Selyne?

- Pensando. – a ninja responde, descendo da grade – Parte de mim não quer retornar. – uma fraca risada – E parte de mim sente muita falta de Konoha.

- Você sempre pode retornar à Suna. – o Kazekage diz, aproximando-se e tocando o rosto da jovem ninja, abaixando a máscara negra e revelando o restante da face bela.

- Eu sei. – Selyne sussurra, sentindo o carinho do outro ninja através do toque em seu rosto, dos dedos que acariciam sua pele e se entrelaçam em seu cabelo negro – Eu voltarei, Gaara. – o tom de voz da ninja não se altera, permanecendo baixo, como se escondesse a dor através do sussurrar.

O Kazekage apenas assente lentamente, anulando a distância entre os dois e beijando os lábios finos da ninja de Konoha. Enquanto segura o pescoço de Selyne com uma mão, com a outra, Gaara a segura pela cintura firmemente em uma vã tentativa de controlar o que sente. O desejo de não deixá-la ir.

**xNarutox**

Os olhos azuis perscrutam a névoa que domina a região. O ninja tem plena consciência das sombras que o seguem, querendo ter certeza de que ele realmente deixará aquela vila. É um tanto quanto engraçado na opinião dele. Afinal, ele não é bem vindo em uma vila da qual não quer sair e é muito bem vindo em uma vila a qual ele não quer retornar.

Com passos lentos, calculados, o ninja passa pelos portões e deixa, oficialmente, a vila. Ele continua o caminho através de uma ponte e, ao chegar do outro lado, volta o olhar para o local que acabou de deixar. Aquele é o lugar onde ele nasceu, mas não é o local a que ele pertence. O ninja volta o olhar para o caminho que ainda tem que seguir e suspira, colocando a máscara sobre o rosto. Ele se sente mais seguro assim, escondido atrás da face de um animal.

Em seu caminho, ele encontra uma pequena e simples pousada. Um lugar para viajantes poderem descansar depois de um longo período na estrada. O ninja se dirige até os fundos e sobe, através das janelas, até a última, entrando em um escritório.

- Um dia eu ainda entendo por que você não consegue utilizar a porta. – uma mulher, de pele morena e cabelos negros, sentada na mesa e de costas para o ninja, diz.

O ninja não diz nada, apenas encosta na parede ao lado da janela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A mulher se levanta e olha para o rapaz.

- Fique o tempo que precisar. Seu quarto é o mesmo. – a mulher diz antes de se retirar.

Vendo-se sozinho, o rapaz tira a máscara, jogando-a em cima da mesa. A face desenhada na superfície branca parece rir para ele, desdenhando de seus medos e incertezas, de suas lembranças. O rapaz respira fundo e se senta sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Konoha...

**xNarutox**

Os olhos negros analisam o lugar que, um dia, ele chamou de lar. Seus passos ecoam através do silêncio que envolve todo o local. Um silêncio profundo, perturbador. Ao chegar a sua antiga casa, ele não consegue entrar, caindo de joelhos diante da entrada. Seus punhos socam o chão, tentando colocar para fora toda dor que envolve seu coração e destrói sua mente. Por quê? Essa única questão é o grito que o mantém consciente e o combustível que alimenta o ódio que corre por suas veias.

Sentando-se, ainda de joelhos, ele leva a mão aos olhos. Trêmulo, ele se lembra de tudo que aconteceu. Desde aquela noite, anos atrás, até dias atrás, quando tudo finalmente terminou. Com a morte de seu irmão, ele pensou que seu ódio e sua dor acabariam, mas o contrário aconteceu. Esses sentimentos só se tornaram mais fortes e profundos, apagando tudo de sua mente que não fosse relacionado a eles.

- Itachi... – o nome deixa os lábios finos em um sussurro dito para ninguém.


End file.
